


Always Light My Way

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future, Romance, Sequel, Unsafe Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Now that Britin has been brought up to B/J standards, the housewarming party will begin. Sequel toLetting Goand second in The Verismo Collection: Allegro. This part quite short.





	Always Light My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: A LONG over-due birthday two or three part fic for my adorable Emma!. Based on the song “Ultraviolet (Light My Way)” by U2 off the _Achtung Baby_ album, and probably the first of a series of one-shots based on U2 songs. **However, this is not a song fic!** There may be three or four lines from the song in each part, but no more than that. Emma, below you will find the picture I made for you! It has nothing to do with this story, but I figured maybe you’ll like it =) I know you guys said you wanted THND first, but I’m sure you understand my debt to Emma must be repaid. Hope you guys understand! Also, feedback is my anti-drug.   


* * *

**Title:** Always Light My Way (1/2?3?)

**Author:** Izzy

**Rating:** PG-13

**Timeline:** Few years post 513

**Genre:** One-shot

**Summary:** Now that Britin has been brought up to B/J standards, the housewarming party will begin. Sequel to [Letting Go](http://blue-sunrises.livejournal.com/30470.html) and second in The Verismo Collection: Allegro. This part quite short.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, would I be a poor college student? Psh.

**Warning(s):** Fluff =P

**A/N:** A LONG over-due birthday two or three part fic for my adorable Emma!. Based on the song “Ultraviolet (Light My Way)” by U2 off the _Achtung Baby_ album, and probably the first of a series of one-shots based on U2 songs. **However, this is not a song fic!** There may be three or four lines from the song in each part, but no more than that. Emma, below you will find the picture I made for you! It has nothing to do with this story, but I figured maybe you’ll like it =) I know you guys said you wanted THND first, but I’m sure you understand my debt to Emma must be repaid. Hope you guys understand! Also, feedback is my anti-drug. 

 

Always Light My Way 

 

“ _Husband_ …” came the singsong-y voice looming and approaching in the hallway. 

 

Brian furrowed his eyebrows and pretended to pout. 

 

As if that wasn’t his favorite sound ever. 

 

Well, that and Gus’ laugh. 

 

He sensed his lover’s presence hovering above him before he heard the slight sound of china meeting wood, and before he felt the bed sink below the light press of Justin’s body weight. 

 

And then the gentle whisper of soft lips against his forehead, trailing down to his nose and then to his lips. “Breakfast,” the blond nearly sighed against Brian’s mouth. 

 

Warm breath smelling of toothpaste and cinnamon buns. 

 

“Why are you up so early?” Brian groaned as Justin set himself upright and reached for the bowl of oatmeal sitting on the tray he’d placed on the nightstand. “And so fucking...giddy?” 

 

Brian Kinney using the word “giddy” made Justin giggle fiendishly. “Housewarming today,” he said sweetly and also quite unnecessarily. He knew Brian had been trying to escape the event. 

 

Another groan, and Brian burrowed his face back in the pillow, something he knew Sunshine found incredibly endearing. “I have to go into the office today.”

 

Justin switched the bowl to his left hand and, balancing carefully, pulled the pillow out from under Brian with his right. “Nuh uh uh, Mr. Kinney. You may be president of Kinnetik, but I’m the boss man today. Now sit up a little, I want to feed you some oatmeal.”

 

“Feed me?” Brian snorted, turning over. “I’m not an inva…” Brian’s voice died in his throat as he saw the happiness and love shining in Justin’s eyes. And suddenly the gloom and hesitancy he felt dissipated. 

 

_You know I need you to be strong  
_ _And the day is as dark as the night is long_  
Feel like trash, you make me feel clean  
I'm in the black, can't see or be seen  
Baby baby baby light my way

 

“Fuck it,” the once-sullen brunette muttered as he propped himself up on his elbows and opened his mouth. Pleased, Justin fed him a spoonful. 

 

Brian swallowed and grinned. “Never thought I’d be opening my mouth in bed for _oatmeal_.” 

 

Justin rolled his eyes and pushed the spoon back in Brian’s mouth. 

 

_Daphne scoffed, and then grinned at Molly. “Your brother told Brian to fire their interior designer.”_

 

_Molly gaped at her, but then starting to laugh. “He did?”_

 

_“Yeah. Justin said he could do it on his own.”_

 

_“And Brian agreed?”_

 

_“Duh. Of course!” Daphne replied._

 

_Molly made a little whiplash sound and flicked her wrist as if brandishing a whip. She and Daphne burst into giggles._

 

Brian groaned once again, or as much as he could with a mouthful of oatmeal. 

 

When did everyone stop being afraid of him? 

 

Justin was finally pleased with the amount of oatmeal Brian had ingested and set the leftovers back down on the nightstand. He picked up the requisite glass of guava juice. 

 

“Drink.” 

 

“Bossy,” the brunette chuckled softly as he took the glass and downed it in large gulps. 

 

“You know you like it,” Justin chuckled back. 

 

Brian raised an eyebrow and smiled as he remembered just last night, when a little blond stood proudly and directed all the movers back and forth, finally kicking them out of Britin for some bear rug loving.

 

Justin giggled again, almost as if he knew exactly what Brian had been thinking. He got up off the bed and began wriggling out of his husband’s boxers, which he’d thrown on earlier before he’d gone into the kitchen to make the oatmeal and get the guava juice. 

 

Amused, Brian kept himself propped up, watching as the blond peeled off his boxers. “I thought I’d already had my breakfast protein in the oatmeal,” he mused, another smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“Ha ha,” Justin shot back, grinning. “We need to get into the shower. The gang will be here at noon, and it’s already almost ten.” 

 

Brian sighed and got to his feet, grabbing a towel off the towel rack. He then proceeded to smack Justin on his pale, bare rump with it, laughing when his Sunshine jumped. “Get in the fucking shower, Mr. Taylor-Kinney," he growled playfully. “I haven’t had my REAL breakfast yet.” 


End file.
